The Greatest Thing
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: Ukraine finally visits Turkey on business after a long separation. UkrainexTurkey


The Greatest Thing

Ukraine stepped off the aeroplane and looked out. The airport was full of the Turkish press and other paparazzi from a few countries. Ukraine didn't like the paparazzi at all, as it was always causing so much bother in the world. Why they didn't talk about this kind of thing at the World Meetings, she didn't know? She wasn't surprised that England and France hadn't spoken about it when Princess Diana had been tragically killed.

"Ukraine, are you just going stand there all day or not?"

Ukraine jumped at the sound of her boss' voice and hurried down the stairs. As Ukraine reached the bottom of the stairs, the crowd seemed to part and Ukraine smiled as Turkey and his boss stepped forward to greet them. Ukraine shook her head as she saw the taller nation was still wearing his white mask. Her boss stepped forward and shook hands with the Turkish Prime Minister. Turkey winked at Ukraine, who blushed and smiled shyly at him. After the greetings, Turkey's boss' security guards parted the crowd again and the four headed through the crowd to where two limos were waiting.

"Ukraine, you and Turkey will go in the other limo and take the longer route to my home where as your boss and I will take the other limo. We'll try and lose this press as best we can."

Ukraine nodded and followed Turkey to the other side of the limo and climbed in. Turkey gave directions to the driver as the staff placed the luggage in the boot. As soon as they were finished, the limo took off. Turkey sunk back in his seat and looked at Ukraine.

"How's the family keeping?"

"Russia's okay. Belarus...well, still Belarus. And yours?"

"Good...I've missed you."

Ukraine blushed. "I've missed you too."

She yelped as the man's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"So glad you decided to come back."

"Well, I needed to get away from troubles at home, besides you could really help me relax."

"I've often made you more than relaxed."

Ukraine blushed again and snuggled herself into her lover's arms. "You haven't been arguing with Greece again, have you?"

"He always starts it!" Turkey pouted.

"And what about the last World Conference?"

"He was asking for it!" the Turk growled.

Ukraine giggled and glanced out the window at the beautiful scenery. "Your country hasn't changed at all. It looks fantastic!"

"_Sağol_, Ukraine."

Ukraine lay back across the taller nation's lap. His fingers combed their way through her short hair, lulling her to sleep. But she knew she couldn't sleep as it wouldn't be long until they arrived at his boss' house.

* * *

Turkey's house was still as beautiful as ever. Nothing changed in his house, nothing at all. With it being so hot around the Mediterranean countries, the Turkish home was consisted of having openly beautiful shaped windows in every room. Turkey's home was full of them. When it was night a slightly cold breeze would drift through into the bedrooms.

Ukraine placed her luggage by the wardrobe in Turkey's room and looked out at the view. A few areas here and there were being constructed as the traffic of people passed by through the streets.

"You sure you want to sleep in here with me?"

She turned back around saw Turkey standing the doorway. "Of course, I do."

"Really, after what happened when Russia and Belarus found out?"

Ukraine sighed and sat on the window ledge. "Turkey, I was younger back then. Poland didn't help either." Ukraine whimpered and scowled at the memory of Poland and Russia keeping her locked away from everybody else.

Turkey smiled and walked over to her. "Well, I made sure you were safe. I look after you well."

"Yes, you did." Ukraine smiled. "I'm glad I had you there to help me."

Turkey smiled and kissed her. Ukraine smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as Turkey pulled her close, pressing her large breasts against his broad chest. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She soon felt silk against her back and broke the kiss.

"Do you think we should join our bosses' meeting?"

"No," the Turk purred. "They can manage without us. They have before."

Ukraine blushed and dove back into the kiss. Three years slightly apart from one another had nearly caused her madness. She had missed her lover so much and her time being part of the Soviet Union had not taken her mind off of him, even though Ukraine had been told by Belarus to forget him and 'proclaim her loyalty to Russia'. Belarus did live in her own little world.

But Ukraine couldn't think about that at the moment. Not when she was with the greatest thing she had been given that she found valuable and could not throw away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, I'm back and not dead, thankfully! The reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I've been really depressed since after Christmas for some reason (my friend thought it was the January blues or summat) and also my performing arts started back and were getting more awesome than ever and my gran went into hospital but luckily she's out and well. Also, the weather here's been really weird. One minute it's been raining, then snowing, then windy, then snowing and then raining again. It's ridiculous, our British weather! **

**Lately, I've started to like this pairing and NetherlandsxDenmark. This pairing I find it really really really sweet. NetherlandsxDemark, however, well you can blame it on 'Scandinavia and the World'. So, anyways I decided to right this little story to get me back on track and get to work on my other fanfictions instead of making AMVs all the time hehe! **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Sağol – thank you


End file.
